The Time of Before
by TanyaNonsutoppo
Summary: Before Blitz and Tanya met... that's put simply...


** The Time of Before…**

** Part One  
By Tanya Nonsutoppo**

**Tanya's House-**

From the bottom of a flight of stairs, a man with a geeky, yet strong sounding voice yelled up the stairs of the multi-story house he was staying in with his possible wife, "Tanya!! You have work today! You have to hurry! You have a very important meeting at the Special Forces Headquarters at Indigo Plateau!!"

Meanwhile, in the same house, upstairs, a girl with long blue hair tied back in a loose, orange scrunchi and some oversized PJs was asleep, curled up in a ball in her bed; she stirred and opened one azure eye. Drowsily she looked around the room for the source of the voice, not seeing it, she sat up with a sigh, "Alright… I'm coming Gohan…" Tanya said a bit grumpily. She wasn't a morning person after all.

"Be quick about getting ready! Lance has been calling every five minutes and right now the meeting is in fifteen minutes!" Gohan called back to her.

Tanya's eye widened as she rushed around her room, getting dressed quickly and brushing her hair out and putting it into a rather sloppy bun in her rush, 'I'll fix that later, I can't be late!' she thought to herself as she ran out of her room and down the stairs, Gohan handed her a breakfast bar and a kiss good-bye before she rushed out the door.

"See you later Tanya!" Gohan called from the door, waving to her.

Tanya turned and waved back to him, and with a quick "Bai bai!" she jumped into the air and took flight, using her ki to fly. She flew quickly in the direction of Indigo Plateau, not bothering to eat her already forgotten breakfast bar, which she had put into her pocket the second it was given to her. She fingered the pokeballs on her belt, satisfied; she sped up to an even higher speed.

**Blitz's Ship, same time-**

In a small room on a spaceship, in another galaxy, a teenaged girl with curly blonde hair and tanned skin who was wearing tight, black underwear shook a boy of around seventeen in an effort to wake him up, "Blitz! Wake up!" she shouted into his ear, then jerked her head away just in time as he shot up into a sitting position.

"Mihoshi!!" Blitz exclaimed, surprised at how loud she could be, he then noticed what she was wearing and stopped short, staring at her, "M-Mihoshi… y-you're wearing black…" he liked it when she wore black, and she knew it.

"Hehehe!" she grinned sheepishly, "I wanted to tell you to wake up, you're gonna get a new mission today!! And the boss of the Galaxy Police says it's pretty important!" she said, grinning, she left the room so he could get ready as she attempted, in vain, to make breakfast for him.

From his room, "Hey Mihoshi, you're coming too right? … Oh! And there's no need to make a breakfast for me today, ok? I'll just get something on my way out." Blitz called to her.

Mihoshi stopped herself before she could destroy anything and answered "Of course I am Blitz!" with a smile.

"Ok!" with that he finished dressing and walked out, his dark blue, baggy pants looked big but they actually fit him just fine and his tight, black shirt and blue jacket went great together. His shirt showed every one of his large muscles, showing only a fraction of how strong he really was…

**SF Base at Indigo Plateau-**

Tanya sat in an auditorium that was too large for the twenty or so people sitting in it, all of them were Special Forces agents like her, and all of them were the top agents of the forces. Tanya looked around at them, mostly gym leaders and the elite four; few other trainers like her were there. All the other agents there were much older than her as well; of course, she had gone through so much in her life already and had been in many situations that required the maturity of an older teen that she felt almost as old as them.

Suddenly, a voice sounded over the PA, "At attention agents!" It commanded.

The agents all stood at attention immediately, Tanya was a little off though and earned herself some glares from the other agents, who regarded her as a lesser agent because of her age even though she was at the same rank as them.

"Now pay attention! This meeting will be presented by the Boss himself! So show him his due respect and DON'T mar your own position and dignity by showing anything less than full respect!" the voice sounded.

All the agents except Tanya, who was a bit off in her timing again, nodded smartly. "Sir!" Tanya ended up a second late, getting herself more glares from her fellow agents.

"And Agent Nonsutoppo… WAKE UP!!!!!!!" the voice over the PA shouted.

Tanya was instantly wide awake and she stood and smartly saluted the hidden monitoring camera, "Yes sir!"

"Good, now, here is the Boss of the Special Forces himself!"

A tall, fit, middle-aged man who was wearing a perfectly-fitted black suit with the Special Forces emblem on it as well as sunglasses and two body guards behind him walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at Tanya, who was still standing, blushed in embarrassment, saluted, then sat down. The man half smiled in amusement then stepped onto the podium, "Greeting everyone, its good to see you all here." He said

The agents saluted with precision, Tanya said it on time this time. "You too! Sir Boss Sir!" they said in unison.

The Boss nodded and saluted back for a brief second, "As I'm sure you are wondering, this meeting was planned just an hour ago and is, in fact, an emergency meeting. I called this meeting because a police force, called the Galactic Police, has informed us that some of their men is going to come to earth on a mission, they have requested someone to meet them and the group leader's partner when they land and to help them as much as they can. Are there any volunteers for this assignment who wouldn't mind possibly giving their lives for the rest of the planet??" he said, pausing sometimes for effect.

Most of the agents hung their heads and mumbled no, embarrassed at their own weakness. Tanya stood though and saluted, "Boss, sir! May I volunteer for the assignment!" she said boldly.

He returned the salute and looked her over a second, half smiling he called her over to him, "And may I see your ID?" he asked, half expecting her not to have one.

Tanya smiled a little, "Yes sir!" she said, handing him her ID card, which he swiped in a small device which gave him a readout of her and all sorts of information.

He nodded, "Alright Agent Nonsutoppo, you may volunteer…" he looked up to the other agents. "Is there anybody else who wishes to help her?" he inquired.

One of the agents with short, blonde, spiked hair who was the leader of Ecruteak's gym, Morty, stood and saluted the Boss. "Sir! If I may, I wish to volunteer!" The other agents shook their heads, wondering why Morty and Tanya would be so, as they called it, stupid.

The Boss smiled, "Good, now, you two volunteers may follow me. The rest of you are dismissed." With that he walked off, Tanya and Morty, as well as the bodyguards, following him.

• Previous • Home • Next • Recent •


End file.
